What Happens at the full Moon: Year 1
by In Perfect Harmony
Summary: Rebecca Jane Lupin is due to start her first year at Hogwarts but how will she cope with trying to keep her biggest secret hidden. Join her as she makes new friends, journeys through school and learns possibley the most valuble life lesson. Just because you are different dosen't mean you can't be loved.


**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

Rebecca looked around, this was going to be her home from now on. The room was small, and barely furnished but the big windows at the back let a lot of light in, for which she was grateful. There were marks on the wall where the previous occupant had posters that had been removed and taken with them.

Rebecca didn't know why she had been moved from her last home but she was grateful to whatever it was.

Her new social had turned up and told her to pack because she was being moved. It hadn't taken long, she only owned a few clothes but the things that she was desperate not to leave behind were a picture of her and her mum and a necklace she had received from her parents when she was younger. She had been grateful to be hurried out the door and into the car. She shuddered at the thought of what would of happened if she had of stayed there any longer.

Rebecca was brought back to reality by someone calling her from downstairs. She checked her reflection in the mirror. A pale, underfed girl with big, bright green eyes and tousled black hair that fell in waves to half way down her back, looked back. She adjusted her hair, flicking her new fringe which, fell more towards the right and straightened her top before heading downstairs.

Ian was pouring over a recipe book trying to convert the instructions into actions.

"Ah, there you are. Could you set the table please, just set a place at each chair. Cutlery is in the draw, so are mats and glasses are in the cupboard."

Rebecca liked Ian, from what she had picked up in the short time she had know him, he was kind, caring and reminded her of what she could remember of her dad.

She finished placing the last cup on the table just as she heard the other kids beginning to make their way down. Suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach and her legs had turned to jelly. She was so nervous, what if they didn't like her?

She hadn't been allowed near the other children in her old home.

One time the other children had snuck down to the end of the hallway to see the what was in the room where the strange noises came from and why they weren't allowed near there. She had been so happy to see the other children that she didn't care what state she was in and that they all looked immaculate compared to her. She was just grateful for the company after being locked in a dark room and in her own filth since the day she had arrived there. One of the adults had come in to see all the children sat round her. They had screamed at all the kids to stay out of the room and never go near it again, then they had turned on her. She wouldn't forget that in a hurry.

Rebecca sat down in the seat nearest the door. There only people she would be by would be the one opposite and the one to her immediate left. She sat there quietly in the hope that they wouldn't notice her, fat lot of good that will do, she thought new children in children's homes stick out like sore thumbs. She was going to have to try and be herself and they would just have to appreciate her the way she was. As her mum had always said never judge a book by it's cover.

Rebecca smiled at the memory, she had loved her mum so much and she had been right. Once the other children at her school had got to know her she had had great friends.

"Hey, new girl!"

Rebecca turned to find where the voice had come from. Stood next to her was a boy who must have been only a year older than herself. He had blond hair that flopped over his piercing blue eyes. He had a strong jaw line and a handsome face in general, Rebecca wouldn't of had a problem looking at him except for the ugly expression he was wearing. It looked like he had just smelt something unpleasant.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"You're in my seat." This was said with the type of voice you use on small children or when explaining something to someone who's a bit slow. Rebecca was beginning to like the boy less and less.

"Really?" She said in mock surprise. " I wasn't aware that this was your seat, I mean it doesn't have your name on it. You really should make these things more clear." There was some sinnigering from the children behind her. The boy made a noise very close to a growl, the anger evident on his face.

"Look you're in my seat which you weren't to know but you know now, so move before I make you." His voice took on what he obviously thought was a threatening tone at the end.

Rebecca pretended to think it over for a bit. "Um, how about, no. I was sat here first and I intend to remain sitting her for the rest of the meal so you will have to make do and find another seat!"

There was a hushed silence round the table now, they were all waiting for his reaction. The boy was now gaping like a goldfish and slowly growing a darker shade of red.

Suddenly Ian came in carrying a big bowl of pasta, he was closely followed by Tina who was carrying a bowl of bolognaise. "Is there any reason your still stood up Adam, no, well sit down then." Adam shuffled round to take the only place left, the one opposite her, muttering under his breath the whole way about how Rebecca had taken his chair.

"Now as I'm sure your aware" said Tina placing the dish carefully on the table "we have a new resident. She is called Rebecca and I would like you all to make her feel welcome. She will be staying with us for the summer holiday and for the breaks in between her school year should she wish to return home"

"Great another crack head magician." Adam muttered under his breath, either Tina didn't hear him or she just chose to carry on. "I am sure you will all be nice to her and make her feel at home, now eat up." Tina swept out of the room to help Ian with the washing up.

"So what's your story then? Parents dump you when they found out what a freak you are?" Adam said from across the table

"No actually, my mum and dad were a witch and a wizard so it didn't come as much of a surprise." She said not even bothering to look up at him.

"So Rebecca, isn't it?" She looked up at the girl who was talking. She must have been four years older than herself. She had honey coloured hair which framed her heart shaped face "Yeah, and you are?"

"Aimee, nice to meet you."

"You to."

"So going to Hogwarts are you? I would of loved to go but I couldn't, my sister went." A flicker of emotion passed over her face as she said this.

"How come you couldn't go?" Rebecca deliberately avoided the first question, she didn't want to admit that she might not be able to go.

"Oh I'm a squib" said Aimee waving her hand dismissively "but you don't need to know that. So, are you going to Hogwarts?"

There was eager curiosity in her eyes. It was the same for the rest of the children round the table. "Well I hope to but I'm not sure if I'll be allowed, saying that my parents both went so I cant see why I wouldn't be able to." she said with a dismissive shrug.

"Why wouldn't you be able to go, I mean your parent were freaks and so are you. I cant see why they wouldn't accept you." This was said by Adam, it was a casual comment but Rebecca couldn't help but feel a bit stung by the words. She wondered what this boy had against her, it wasn't like they'd met before.

She turned back to the Aimee, not willing to answer his question. "Well" said Aimee throwing nervous glances at Adam obviously wondering if he was trying to start trouble or if he would come out with anymore comments. "I think I should introduce everyone. There's Ryan" she said pointing to a boy on her right. "His father was a muggel, mother was a witch. They can't look after him at the moment but he's hoping to go back. This is Lucy" she indicated to the next person along "she's two years younger than you and might be going to Hogwarts because both her parents are magical although no ones really sure."

It carried on like this until everyone round the table had been introduced. It turned out that all the children were related to or somehow associated with the magical world. Rebecca had a feeling that this home was going to be a lot better than the last one. "Well I think that's everyone, oh wait I almost forgot about Liam. He can't be here at the mo"

"Why can't he be here?" Rebecca was curious, had he moved out or something.

"Lets just say he's indisposed" she replied with a hint of mystery as if daring Rebecca to ask more questions.

Suddenly there was a howl from the other side of the table, she wiped her head round to see what it was. Adam was smiling wolfishly at her. "You scared?" The smile didn't slip from his face but the was an evil glint to his eyes.

"No"

"Well you should be, everybody is sacred of things they don't understand."

"Who says I don't understand. I know you were pointing out very obviously that Liam is a werewolf."

Aimee shot him a evil look. "Look" she said "we weren't going to tell you straight away because we don't know if you can be trusted to keep it secret or not yet. that's why we wait. How come you aren't scared?"

"I have my reasons."

"Have you come across them before?"

"Yeah, something like that." Rebecca wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell the other children at the moment but at least she had a month to decide. They could obviously be trusted but if she told them that would mean revealing her past which was something she wasn't willing to do.

Tina came back in to collect the plates and start clearing the table. "Rebecca once you've finished there is someone here to see you, they will be waiting in my office so when your ready just pop along."

"Okay I'll go along now"

She rose from the table dumping her plate in the kitchen on the way to the office. She wondered who it could be, it must be important if they wanted to speak to her in private.

She pushed open the door to the office. Stood by the desk was tall, thin man who looked ancient, this wasn't helped by the fact that he had very long white hair and beard which both went down well past his belt. He was wearing exquisitely detailed robes of a deep purple. He was also wearing half-moon spectacles which were perched on a very long and crocked nose, behind which his blue eyes appeared to sparkle.

"Ah, you must be Rebecca. I'm Professor Dumbledore. Have a seat."


End file.
